This research is aimed toward a fundamental understanding of oxidases of gonadal microsomes and their role in reproductive processes. This research entails resolution of the enzymes from their microsomal matrix and a spectral analysis of the enzymic active site. The details of the reaction will be studied including the reduction of cytochrome P-450 in the reaction. The effects of gonadotropins on these enzymic systems hopefully will be clarified by these studies.